Browsing the Internet for content is a common activity performed by millions of consumers with Internet access. Internet browsers support bookmarking of websites to accommodate repetitive use of certain websites by an end user. Typically, end users have a tendency to forget which websites have been bookmarked and which have yet to be bookmarked as the number of bookmarks created by said end user grows. Consequently, users can inadvertently repeat the bookmarking process for a website that has already been bookmarked, or they may inconveniently spend time searching through bookmark folders to find a bookmark of interest.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for abstracting Internet content.